Dane(Wotar:V3 and Reborn)
Dane is a recurring character in the Wotar Universe. He has appeared in Wotar:V3 and Wotar:Reborn! Dane's character profile from Wotar Reborn is as follows Name: Raul Santiago, Goes by Dane simply due to the fact he changes his name every couple of centuries. Race: Vampire Age: 1000 Gender: Male Occupation: Vampire Lord Birthplace: Toledo Spain Current Location: Family Relations: All of his known family members have obviously died out, He does not know whether or not the family bloodline continues to carry on. Nor does he care. Weapon: Aside from being a vampire he carries a silver bullet shooting pistol. Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Dane is not the most cruelest of vampires. Unlike the vampire lords of old he does not kill merciless but like them he wishes to bring the world under vampire control and crush the hated werewolves with an iron fist. Dane takes all matters of war serious yet that does not mean he is all business. The vampire can be extremely sarcastic usually intending to insult friend or foe alike. Some might call him mean but then again he is a vampire. Dane still carries traits of his pre vampire life, and thus at a religious Catholic Spaniard he has a hate for Satan. The fact that he can not enter a church angers him, but at the same time he does not hate being a vampire or those who directly follow the devil. He has made it known that he would not like them to mention his name. Detailed History: Dane was born in Spain around the year one thousand A.D(Thats not politically correct but I don't care). The Moors ruled the majority of Spain during this time period and needless to say there were rebellion. At first most proved to be fruitless yet in due time that would change. Dane join the army and became a scout. Under the direct orders of Alfonso the sixth of Castile he was sent from Spain to find aid for their cause. He did not travel far to find the simple aid they would need. Dane met a vampire, followers of Satan. They were mere legends and myths at the time. It was a rather anti climatic battle the Vampire bested Dane leaving him to die. Upon his death he re awoke a vampire. It broke his now not functioning heart, he contemplated suicide yet could not find it in him. Instead he used the cursed to the advantage of his people and in the night killed Muslim soldiers in Spain unknowingly to his kinsmen aiding them. Hundreds of years passed till Spain finally took control of the Iberia peninsula. Now strong enough to withstand the light, he entered the army and took place in the siege of Granada. It was after this battle he met Raven, the first vampire he had technically met. Dane was considered a strong Vampire, but Raven had been the strongest ever. Dane who at the time went by Jose Cuarvo(Hahaha?) followed Raven. He was his own man though and did not owe anything to him, so while he followed his orders when the quarrel between vampires in the 21st century began Dane stayed neutral. He was at the time one of the strongest vampires, waiting for his moment to gain power. The moment came when Victor failed miserabally to take down the Lycans. After Victor slayed Raven, Dane swept in and began to gather the vampires who were in chaos and seperated. For the past six years he has united many of the vampires and plans to strike back at the Lycans. Fears: Death. Strengths: He is not a fool, he is actually rather wise and intelligent. He is also a rather good tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: (Enter vampire weaknesses here.) Likes: The sport of soccer. Blood(duh). Killing werewolves. Spaniards Dislikes: Werewolves, the light. APPEARANCE (Will do eventually XD) Facial Appearance: Clothing: Build: Dane is about Five Ten. His body is obviously lean, toned, and slightly muscular. He has a medium sized frame and some what broad shoulders. Marks/Scars: On his chest there is a scar that is an imprint of a cross. He had foolishly worn a cross as a young vampire. Needless to say it burned him, never completely disappearing. Dane's character profile from Wotar:V3 as follows Name: Raul Santiago, Goes by Dane simply due to the fact he changes his name every couple of centuries. Race: Vampire Age: 1000 Gender: Male Occupation: Vampire Lord Birthplace: Toledo Spain Current Location: Family Relations: All of his known family members have obviously died out, He does not know whether or not the family bloodline continues to carry on. Nor does he care. Weapon: Aside from being a vampire he carries a silver bullet shooting pistol. Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Dane is not the most cruelest of vampires. Unlike the vampire lords of old he does not kill merciless but like them he wishes to bring the world under vampire control and crush the hated werewolves with an iron fist. Dane takes all matters of war serious yet that does not mean he is all business. The vampire can be extremely sarcastic usually intending to insult friend or foe alike. Some might call him mean but then again he is a vampire. Dane still carries traits of his pre vampire life, and thus at a religious Catholic Spaniard he has a hate for Satan. The fact that he can not enter a church angers him, but at the same time he does not hate being a vampire or those who directly follow the devil. He has made it known that he would not like them to mention his name. Detailed History: Dane was born in Spain around the year one thousand A.D(Thats not politically correct but I don't care). The Moors ruled the majority of Spain during this time period and needless to say there were rebellion. At first most proved to be fruitless yet in due time that would change. Dane join the army and became a scout. Under the direct orders of Alfonso the sixth of Castile he was sent from Spain to find aid for their cause. He did not travel far to find the simple aid they would need. Dane met a vampire, followers of Satan. They were mere legends and myths at the time. It was a rather anti climatic battle the Vampire bested Dane leaving him to die. Upon his death he re awoke a vampire. It broke his now not functioning heart, he contemplated suicide yet could not find it in him. Instead he used the cursed to the advantage of his people and in the night killed Muslim soldiers in Spain unknowingly to his kinsmen aiding them. Hundreds of years passed till Spain finally took control of the Iberia peninsula. Now strong enough to withstand the light, he entered the army and took place in the siege of Granada. It was after this battle he met Raven, the first vampire he had technically met. Dane was considered a strong Vampire, but Raven had been the strongest ever. Dane who at the time went by Jose Cuarvo(Hahaha?) followed Raven. He was his own man though and did not owe anything to him, so while he followed his orders when the quarrel between vampires in the 21st century began Dane stayed neutral. He was at the time one of the strongest vampires, waiting for his moment to gain power. The moment came when Victor left Europe now almost totally dominated by Vampires. Dane was quite possibly now the oldest Vampire on Europe and maybe as strong as Victor. Thus acknowledging his strength he appointed the control of Europe to Dane. Fears: Death. Strengths: He is not a fool, he is actually rather wise and intelligent. He is also a rather good tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: (Enter vampire weaknesses here.) Likes: The sport of soccer. Blood(duh). Killing werewolves. Spaniards Dislikes: Werewolves, the light. APPEARANCE (Will do eventually XD) Facial Appearance: Clothing: Build: Dane is about Five Eight. His body is obviously lean, toned, and slightly muscular. He has a medium sized frame and some what broad shoulders. Marks/Scars: On his chest there is a scar that is an imprint of a cross. He had foolishly worn a cross as a young vampire. Needless to say it burned him, never completely disappearing. He has appeared in the following threads: A reminder A Midnight Snack No Longer Alone Category:Vampires Category:Characters